Iron Keys
by Aranae9523
Summary: Hygiene Freak and a Messy Iron Block...an unlikely pairing at best but spending a week together can determine a make or break relationship between Roxanna Redfox and Ash Dragneel.


This is a second story for my next gen collection between **Roxanna Redfox** and **Ash Dragneel**. I actually really love this ship because if I ever wanted a yaoi pairing I'm all for Gajeel and Natsu lol hopefully people can see the potential I do in this pairing. I can see Ash having the same personality of a hygienic person following after his mother being typically clean and obsessed with things till the bitter end. Ad Roxanna could act like her fathers nature, barbaric, a complete opposite to hygiene :) I hope you enjoy this second instalment to Melting Ice, it will feature scenes of both Nashi and Storm from my previous second gen story.

Cover Art credit goes to **kkumri,** who draws the most amazing Next Gen Fairy Tail fan art in the history of Next Gen Awesome Fan Art best sure to check it out as I have also been inspired to write Melting Ice off her work of Storm and Nashi.

 **Disclaimer, all rights to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Ash Dragneel

Twenty one…Twenty two…twenty three, I stroke my teeth with my toothbrush chanting to one hundred and twenty.

"You know if you worry less about hygiene you could actually be useful for once," I jumped in surprise nearly choking on the foam in my mouth.

I look over to see Roxanna, my annoying sister's best friend.

I narrow my eyes, "Get out I'm busy here!" I yelled impulsively, and yes I know I act exactly like my mother but who gave this Metal Licker permission to come in.

"Maybe, you should, I don't know, _lock the door_ ," we don't hate each other, I just act impulsively when my privacy is invaded…which is exactly like my mother.

She rolled her eyes and treaded out, my eyes fully widened when I saw that she only wore a dressing gown that only reached mid thigh, dark narrow and clings to her lean body frame, actually she's quite muscular but it probably has to do with all that training she does to be a great descent of Gajeel and Levy Redfox.

I respect her for that at least.

But _those_ legs, I studied them earnestly. My tongue flicked out caressing my top lip a little suggestively, as she walked away the silk gown enhanced there shape, she's quite curvy now that I think of it, a little on the short side but hey, she's got nice legs.

"ASH!"

My face burns in embarrassment, "I wasn't doing nothing!" I growled defensively.

Nashi bowled pushing me backwards, I caught myself on the edge of the bath, "Hey you Brat I'm still in here…" she snorted.

"Yeah fifty minute cleaning routine got it…" she hissed rushing through the supplies beneath the sink.

"What are you doing?" I asked the Pink haired brown eyed dragon slayer in annoyance, sure me and my sister have our sibling fights and she is older than me but dad always tells me to care about her and Luna, unlike them I am a Celestial Wizard even Luna developed the gift of Dragon Slayer Magic, my father wasn't disappointed about me of course in fact relieved (Until he came home though), because Nashi was already a hand full, she destroys half the shit she fixes. Maybe I am a tiny bit jealous, when I summon spirits I feel like they're doing all the work, but I know hand to hand combat and I'm trying to improve it…so I'm not the defenceless one on the battle field.

"I need to find…something," she mumbles breathlessly.

I chuckle, "Beauty? Afraid Storm will scream?" she growls.

"Shut up Twerp!"

"Language Nashi Dragneel," Dad yelled from across the hall.

 _What a hypocrite_ , I think to myself.

But she didn't relent with her murderous stare, "Oh come on, I'm only kidding don't be so…Anti Ash," I grin, I still don't get my name, considering I'm the only one with a name in relations to fire and can't even work the damn thing.

"Yeah you'll be Ash by the time I'm finished wid' yah…" I grin, the her and Storm relationship was a shock to all of us, I mean it is crazy he's my best friend, not to mention he wants my sister too! _He's still listed as top one in Wizard Boyfriend I want?_ Doesn't make sense.

I mean I'm in that magazine too but I don't see it as nothing other than meaningless I want to be just as strong as my mom is, she became one of the strongest Celestial Wizards ever…she legit has seen some amazing stuff in her day, she merged with the Nightmare Machine, been to the Celestial World, befriended every known spirit, even Loke has a crush on her and she's still married to my dad so that's a whole new level of awesome not to mention she has summoned the Celestial spirit king and saved him…

My mom surely lived in the fast lane.

"Whatever you'll be late for your date get lost…" then I thought about something, "Why is Roxanna here if she's not here for you?"

"She's babysitting Luna because its mom and dad's anniversary," I went to protest but she stopped me, "Considering if Luna was to turn all fire mode again Roxy would be the only one who can get her to the bath tub without our house turning to ruble…"

That makes sense, I'd probably just get Virgo to dig her under the house.

"She better not annoy me," I grumbled.

"Oh believe me she won't?"

I look at Nashi who smiled, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…might have to do with the fact she's got a boyfriend,"

 _Boyfriend?_ "When did that happen?"

"Don't know sounds like she's been very private with that relationship,"

My lips purse, hmm…interesting.

I'm not saying she's lying but she is a difficult person to get along with…kinda like her father in a way, he possessed a difficult personality, dark and ego filled. Also like my father, who has the ego, but he is just too stupid to be dark. SO either this guy is deaf and can't hear her personality through his mouth, or in other words desperate, desperate enough that he doesn't care as long as he has someone he can call his.

Nashi rushed out of the bathroom yelling something about being late and Storm calling her Baby Girl.

Gross, more like Food Vacuum.

"Ash do hurry, I need a shower."

Roxanna was back, and she is giving me the stink eye.

I rolled my eyes cleaning my hands, face, arms, underarms…

"MOVE IT!" she yelled tossing me out.

I groaned, dammit impatient people.

"Hygiene freak," I heard her mumble.

I picked myself off the ground curling my blonde hair back.

"Iron Block kisser," I grumbled walking back to my bed.

I saw Luna on my bed, playing with my celestial keys my mother gave me.

"How are you Luna?" I asked.

"Hot," she exclaimed.

Well it shouldn't be strange after the installment of her dragon slaying qualities.

"Okay, how about we watch some TV," she nodded as switched the lacrima on just opposite my bed.

We progressed to a watch television show about café maids and a mysterious heart throb, it goes to a scene where the girl is at a rich school when suddenly juice is tipped all over her and she goes for a shower, the high school President threatens to help her when she acts distressed, ready to burst through the door.

"Why is he giving her ten seconds she already said she was fi-"

"Shhh!" Luna growled.

I shut my mouth, what the girl wants…the girl gets. As I stared at her the more interested she became in the show the further her skin turned red. Her mind and thoughts only on this show.

"Lun...a," my bedsheets caught fire as her hands began to burn with flames, I quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Roxanna I need your help Luna is on fire again!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you," dammit!

Without a warning I burst through the door-there she is…Roxanna in the shower…naked.

I could make out the outline of her body but the steam left much to the imagination.

Wait…what was I here for.

Luna, maids, fire.

"Roxanna I need your help Luna is on fire," I heard her squeal a profound word echoing through the bathroom about me.

"Get out!"

"Kinda in desperate need right now."

Suddenly we heard Luna scream, it was wall shaking, as if she were in pain, the shower door opened and a naked Rosanna emerged sprinting in the direction of the noise I closed my eyes however they didn't close quick enough before I had seen the glistening water drops across her fair skin.

It looked really soft, like my wet hand wipes…

Forgetting that I was in a daze the scream grew louder and drawed closer to me.

"Ash run the cold water!" She yelled.

I ran the faucet letting the tub fill as the pair emerged, Roxanna wasn't naked…she wore my shirt…my favourite deluxe shirt.

DAMN!  
Does she know how many times I iron that thing! Just to get the wrinkles out!

Its not that she didn't look bad, it fit her like a dress but its my favourite shirt!

And Luna is ruining it with her flames. I can't repair a hole! Even if I'm good with a sewing needle!

Oh dear jesus, my day is ruined.

"Stop staring at me like that okay it was the first thing I saw so I grabbed it, damn you look as if I used your tooth brush to clean the toilet seat!" she growled propping Luna upright in the bath tub a huge dollop of steam rising around us.

"No please don't do that!" I shrieked, does she know how filthy that is!?

"When don't you obsess over hygiene?"

"When do u ever shut up?" She had metal covering her entire arm like dragon scales its meant to protect her from even the hottest objects the reason mom and dad let her stay here.

"Stop being a smart ass and go grab Luna some clothes, and mine are in Nashi's room," she commanded letting me leave the bathroom while rolling my eyes.

Why can't I obsess over hygiene, its good to be clean, she wouldn't know what that is considering she eats like a pig, lives like cat, and cleans like sloth.

I grab Nashi her pyjamas before going to Nashi's, and grabbing…the shirt…the pants…eww stain gross…and-whoa!

Black lacy panties, with a matching bra.

Who is she trying to impress…the stain?

I shivered, hiding them in the middle of the shirt, the stain stared up at me as if saying… "scrub me Senpai!"

Who am I not to deny?

I tossed the clothes in along with a pair of Nashi's shorts hopefully they fit.

Teni minutes later they emerged while I was clearing off the sheets in my bedroom, I was happy to discover my keys were still alive and well.

Wait.

Where is the gold key? The only celestial key my mother gave me!

When Roxanna walked passed, it was molded to her hand.

Oh my god no!

I sprinted after her.

"Do you know what you've done!"

I growled furiously.

Roxanna spinned around.

"What did I do?"

"My Key! You used my GOLD key to mould it to your body!" I said in petrification as she brought it up to study.

"Don't worry about it, those are the common ones I'll just buy you another-"

"You can't buy me another GOLD ONE!" I screamed hysterically.

Her eyes rolled.

"Well fine," she used her hands and took it off her body, molding it back into the shape it once was.

"I'm not stupid, if it was truly broken we would have the celestial king knocking now wouldn't we?"

Well that is true…I did form a good relationship with Loke.

"Now here, and relax, and by the way I don't appreciate u switching my shorts Hygiene Freak," she laughed as she passed by.

"I am not a freak!"

"No you're abnormally obsessed by a stain," how did she you know?

Then she began walking to Luna's room, "By the way you're coming on a mission tomorrow with me and Luna I might need your keys tomorrow they're so much more denser then any material I've ever used, must be the magic that flows through them."

She's asking me if I want another panic attack?

"HELL NO!"


End file.
